1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable technology, in particular, to a method for sensing connection port and the connection port using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices have been evolved to be thin and light weighted, users has getting used to carry electronic devices around. Commonly seen electronic devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistances (PDA), notebooks, tablets, digital cameras, digital camcorder, and etc. have been used widely used by publics, and becoming an indispensable part of modern life.
In general, computer systems such as personal computers, laptops, notebooks or other similar computers are equipped with Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, network connection ports, and even equipped with connection ports of HDMI or D-SUB for connecting other devices.
Nevertheless, the connection ports in practice are placed at the back of the personal computers, laptops, notebooks. Moreover, in general to find the corresponding connection port, the user often has to use hand to touch or turn the computer around to look for the appropriate connection port however, either method is very inconvenient. Further, it is also very inconvenient to connect the device into the corresponding ports when there is insufficient light or at night, as user must find by hand or a light device is required.